


Sheath

by Skilverlight



Series: Prompts and Extended Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Tetsu, I just wanna push you down and sheath myself inside you,” Aomine purred seductively into his ear, savoring the soft whimpers of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheath

**Author's Note:**

> This is over a year old by now, and previously I'd had it solely on my tumblr. Anyway, this is expanded from my New Years Prompt, Sheath, and there's a possibility of more making their way here or being written. Uhm, really hadn't intended to make it Teikou Arc when I originally expanded, but it is anyway. Oh well. Was a giftfic for a friend, in all technicalities.

It’d started as a simple kiss after practice, unusual a habit as it was, Kuroko was fond of sneaking up on Aomine after a shower, regardless of the others being around, and leaning up to steal a kiss from him. What had started innocent soon turned into a ravenous make-out session that left Kuroko breathless and thanking the heavens that the rest of the team had promptly evacuated once noticing the particular way the bluenette had slinked up behind the taller teen. Anyone who implied that Kuroko was incredibly innocent didn’t know the half of it.

“Fuck, Tetsu, I just wanna push you down and sheath myself inside you,” Aomine purred seductively into his ear, savoring the soft whimpers of excitement. Kuroko shivered, pressing closer yet as he ground against Aomine’s leg, wanting to entice him into doing just that.

Aomine nipped his ear, sucking on the shell before dragging his tongue down his neck, sucking on the pale skin of Kuroko’s collarbone and only pulling away when a deep red mark blemished his skin. “Aomine-kun, please,” he mewled, grinding harder, hands tightening around the dark blue locks they currently grasped. Aomine smirked, pushing Kuroko hard against the lockers, kissing the smaller boy with tongue and teeth as he hiked him up so their faces were level. Kuroko hissed as the metal pushed into his back but otherwise made no complaint, instead hands pulled harder, pulled their mouths more firmly together as if it just wasn’t enough.

The fact that all that had been covering them had been towels from their after-practice showers had been useful. The fabric had already slipped from their hips, resting in a heap by their feet leaving skin to touch skin, erections brushing as they swayed against each other. Aomine pulled back from the kiss with a growl, grasping the skin of Kuroko’s bottom with one hand and moving the fingers of his other to press against his entrance, pushing two in with practiced ease and no resistance. A third pressed in easily enough as he rubbed them against the walls, hooking as he grazed the skin and scissoring as he opened the smaller teen up.

Kuroko moaned, pressing down onto Aomine’s fingers wantonly, whimpers and mewls slipping past lips as he pleaded for more, moaning in satisfaction as fingers retracted and turgid flesh pressed against him, pressed in. Aomine held his hips, rocking in quickly, growling with the way Kuroko’s skin became slippery and he began losing his grip. Kuroko held tightly, locking legs around the taller teen’s hips, bouncing himself as much as possible as he was carried and lain down against a bench.

“Fuck, Tetsu, you feel so good, so tight,” he growled, slamming in quicker, gripping better now that he wasn’t keeping him steady and up against the lockers. Kuroko’s fingers slid down from his hair, dragging along his back, slipping over his shoulders and trying to hold on. Whimpers slipping from his mouth, thrashing as Aomine teased over his prostate before he pressed into it and he jolted in a silent cry.  Noticing the reaction, he angled himself, enjoying the loud moan that followed, entirely belying Kuroko’s silent nature.

The cries of more and harder spurred him on, thrusting harder and faster, then slowing to slower and deeper until Kuroko was crying, whimpering his need to cum. Kissing him hard, Aomine pulled back just enough to whisper, “Then cum,” before Kuroko screamed, jerking in his hold as he ejaculated between their stomachs. Aomine thrust quicker, pressing in and pulling out in jerks through the tightness, until he came with a low groan, a soft mewl escaping Kuroko’s lips as he felt the larger teen swell followed by heat.

They laid there for several minutes catching their breath before Kuroko sighed, Aomine pulling himself free and sitting back as the smaller boy sat up. “We need to shower again,” he stated, tone bland and returned to normal.

Aomine chuckled, “You’re the one who started it.”

“Aomine-kun’s the one who finished it, though,” Kuroko murmured, sliding off the bench to head towards the shower. Aomine smirked, watching Kuroko from behind for a moment before following. _I don’t think we’re done yet, Tetsu._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
